Los pensamientos de Della Pato
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Sé que no tomé la mejor decisión, pero no era por lo que ustedes creen qué fue.


**Los pensamientos de Della Pato**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Summary:** Sé que no tomé la mejor decisión, pero no era por lo que ustedes creen qué fue.

Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, si ya sé… Mucho tiempo y eso, pero es que las cosas se complicaron demasiado en los últimos meses… Pero ya tomé una decisión… Una difícil y dura, pero hablaré más a fondo de ello en el próximo **Noticias Dimensionales** en mi cuenta principal…

Pero de momento, disfruten este pequeño One-Shot pensando en la gran aventurera Della Pato, ubicado en el mundo del reboot de Pato Aventuras del 2017, esperó les guste.

Por cierto, esta es la primera vez que escribiré en primera persona, así que espero me salga bien, saludos.

Basado los personajes creados por **Carl Barks, Keno Don Hugo Rosa y demás grandes autores que han trabajado para Walt Disney Company**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia de este One-Shot es de mi creación y propiedad.

Por cierto, por costumbre usare los nombres de la traducción latina, pero para los lectores de España, prometo que en un futuro veré como integrar un poco de las traducciones de los nombres de su versión, pero será a futuro.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 ** _-Escritor: Mensaje_**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ " (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

La aventura ha estado en mi familia desde mucho antes que yo y mi querido hermano naciéramos.

El tío Rico sólo ha sido uno de los más conocidos, pero el clan de los McPato han sido aventureros natos desde sus inicios… Al igual que tacaños.

Por otro lado, mi familia paterna no se queda atrás, siendo más práctica ha logrado grandes cosas, claro, no tan épicas como las de los McParo, pero tienen lo suyo, cómo la fundación de Patolandia, y muchas otras hazañas.

Pero…

El tío Rico fue especial para nosotros dos desde qué…

Pasó…

 **Hace muchos años**

-¡QUIERO A MÍ MAMÁ! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!-Lloraba mi pequeño hermano Donald en el suelo del vestíbulo principal de la mansión McPato abrazado a mi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Hermano…-Yo siempre lo consolaba… Yo también quería echarme a llorar, pues saber que no veríamos de nuevo a nuestros padres me destrozaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte por él, tenía qué devolverle la seguridad a mi hermano a como diera lugar.

-Hola chicos-Dijo el tío Rico acercándose a nosotros un tanto nervioso pues desde qué tuvo que acogernos en su mansión no ha sabido cómo tratarnos y prácticamente Bautista y la señora Beakley han sido con quienes más hemos tratado.

-Hola tío Rico-Lo saludé mientras soltaba a Donald un poco para verlo con cierto recelo, en esos momentos cuando era una niña no lo entendía, el por qué esa distancia cuando se suponía que el iba a cuidarnos, pero ahora que puedo ver todo con ojos de adulto notó que el también estaba en duelo, pues si bien nosotros perdimos a nuestros padres, el perdió principalmente a una hermana, el tío luchó el mismo con su propio duelo antes de poder vernos a la cara.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca, al no recibir respuesta más que mi mirada resentida y los sollozos de Donald, continuó-Estaba pensando… Tengo unos asuntos en Sudamérica y pensaba qué tal vez, no sé, a ustedes les gustaría acompañarme.

Yo alcé una ceja y Donald dejó de llorar para verlo ladeando la cabeza…

Y de un momento para otro ya estábamos frente a una pirámide inca.

-Y recuerden niños, detrás de mí y no toquen nada-Nos advertía el tío.

Caminamos siguiendo al tío y no tardamos en encontrar un pasillo con un montón de losetas dispares.

-Tengan cuidado chicos, esté tipo de suelo siempre suele ser sinónimo de trampas ocultas-Dijo el tío Rico antes de presionar una con su bastón y una flechilla se disparó de la pared justo clavándose en la punta del bastón-Si, no hay duda de que cada loseta alzada es una trampa, solo hay que observar el patrón y… Bingo, síganme chicos.

El tío empezó a caminar cuidadosamente y ambos lo seguimos, cuando una piedra hizo tropezar a Donald presionando una loseta de tamaño considerable, Entonces todo comenzó a temblar.

-Eso no es buena señal…-Dijo el tío Rico mientras se giraba y una roca enorme empezó a rodar hacia nosotros-¡CORRAN NIÑOS!

Los 3 corrimos seguidos por la gran roca, cómo ya no tuvimos cuidado, activamos muchas trampas, desde flechillas hasta compartimentos que liberaron varias serpientes, por fortuna para Donald y para mí, al tener la estatura de un niño, las trampas a la altura de un adulto nos pasaban encima de la cabeza, y el tío se bastaba de cubrirse con los brazos para evitar qué las flechillas atravesarán su traje de explorador, en cierto punto vimos una piedra lisa apoyada en la pared.

-¡ESO ES!-Exclamo nuestro tío-Chicos, salten sobre esa roca cuándo pasemos cerca de ella.

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!-Gritó Donald asustado pero dando el salto, por fortuna la roca se soltó y se deslizó caminó abajo con nosotros tres como pasajeros.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo el tío antes de preguntarnos-¿Están bien?

Yo dije que sí, pero Donald estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal, nervioso, y si ya de por sí es difícil entenderlo cuándo habla tranquilo, así era imposible hasta para mí que he vivido toda mi vida con él.

-¿Qué pasa Donald?-Pregunte.

-Creo que trata de decir qué quiere ir al baño… Donald, no es momento para eso-Reprendió el tío Rico.

Donald solo se molestó ante eso y volvió a dar saltos y gritos desesperados mientras me veía.

-¿Quieres una serenata?-El tío intentó de nuevo frustrando aún más a mi hermano que no dejaba de saltar y gritar mientras me señalaba desesperado-¿Qué quieres niño?

Entonces la cara de Donald se puso roja mientras fruncía el ceño y saltó sobre mi mientras detrás de mí se oía una especie de siseo, pero antes de que pudiera voltear o quitarme del camino de mi hermano, el me empujó y caímos de bruces al suelo casi cayendo de la roca que usábamos de plataforma y quedar a merced de la roca gigante, antes de que pudiera protestar vi que donde estaba mi cabeza hace un momento una enorme cosa verde estaba moviéndose, al seguir la cosa para ver su cabeza vi al tío bloqueando con su bastón la mandíbula de una pitón de tamaño considerable.

-¡Cúbranse chicos!-Grito el tío-Y bien hecho Donald.

Entonces entendí todo, Donald trataba de advertirnos de la serpiente y no la vimos venir y de no ser por Donald no la hubiera contado.

La serpiente y el tío forcejeaban y nosotros dos sólo veíamos eso sin saber qué hacer, entonces se me ocurrió una locura.

Corrí a donde supuse era el estómago de la serpiente y le di una fuerte patada y está cayó de nuestra plataforma, siendo aplastada por la roca más grande.

-Bien hecho Della-Pero entonces la roca que usábamos de transporte golpeó con algo y los tres salimos disparados hacia un acantilado, al fondo de la pirámide.

Donald y yo al no pesar tanto caímos justo al otro borde del acantilado.

-Della, ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Donald ayudándome a levantarme.

-Si-Dije mientras me levantaba algo adolorida-¿Y tú Donald?

-Si-Sonreí ante aquello hasta que me percaté de algo.

-¡TÍO!-Corrimos al acantilado y vimos al fondo alcanzando a ver un resplandor dorado seguido de los gritos de júbilo del tío quien nadaba en esa cosa dorada, eran monedas de oro, de haber sido otra cosa hubiera muerto, pero el tío nadaba en dinero como nadie, y eso le salvó la vida.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Bajen y ayúdenme con esto!-Nos invitó sonriente mientras nos invitaba a compartir tanto el tesoro como la aventura con él.

Ese día algo nuevo nació en mí, la emoción, la adrenalina… Era algo que me encantó y sin duda necesitaba repetir, era divertido y adictivo…

Ya fuera en Patolandia

¿Quieres pelear grandulón?- Decía retadoramente a uno de los Chicos Malos qué amenazaba a un joven y flacucho ganso con lentes.

-Oblígame-Dijo el perro sonriendo confiado.

La verdad, era rápida, pero las peleas no eran lo mío...

Esa vez el chico malo me golpeó lanzándome contra la pared de ese callejón dejándome sin aire y listo para rematarme, pero si lo mío no eran las peleas… Sí eran lo de él.

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANA EN PAZ!-Grito Donald hecho un bólido lanzándose sobre el chico malo golpeándolo, pateándolo y trepándose en él, sin dejar al chico malo ni un respiro ni dándole la oportunidad de ver por dónde iba a atacar.

-¡Quítate!-Dijo empezando a retroceder.

Sí, tal vez lo mío no eran las peleas… Pero si las estrategias y el ingenió.

Corrí detrás del chico malo aprovechando que estaba ocupado y distraído con Donald y quité la tapa de la alcantarilla, lo demás se dio solo, el chico malo cayó a la alcantarilla y yo sujeté a mi hermano para que no cayera con él.

-WOW, eso fue increíble-Dijo el ganso levantando sus libros y mochila y acercándose a nosotros.

-Gracias-Dije dándole la mano-Della Pato, y él es mi hermano el Pato Donald.

-Un placer-Dijo mi hermano dándole también la mano al ganso.

-¿Qué dijo?-Me pregunto.

-Dijo que era un placer… O algo de un alcé-Dije sonriendo divertida ante la rabieta de mí hermano, me encantaba molestarlo con eso como un juego.

-Wow, tal vez pueda diseñar algo para ayudar a tu hermano a qué se comunique mejor.

-¿Diseñar?

-Si-Dijo el ganso sonriendo de orgullo-En un futuro seré el más grande inventor de todos los tiempos, y todo el mundo conocerá el nombre de Ciro Peraloca.

-Bueno Ciro, suerte con eso, nos vamos a la primaria Patolandia.

-Yo igual voy, vamos todos juntos.

Y así hicimos nuestro primer amigo desde qué el tío nos acogió, pero no sería el último.

Pero no solo buscaba aventuras y emociones en Patolandia, después de todo, como heredera de la sangre McPato y con el tío, viajábamos por todo el mundo.

- _Muajaja_ , atenlos a las vías-Decía el líder de las piñatas bandidas mientras sus secuaces nos ataban a mí y al tío a las vías de un tren de México-Estos dos servirán de ejemplo a todos los que se quieran oponer a nosotros y rompan piñatas en sus fiestas.

-No tan rápido, bandido-Grito Donald sujetando un palo en su mano-Suelta a mi hermana y a mí tío o te haremos sufrir las consecuencias.

-Ah sí, ¿Tú y cuántos más?-Ante eso Donald sonrió mientras que sobre el acantilado se oyó el cantó de un gallo.

-¡KIKIRIKIKIKI! ¡AY JALISCO! ¡NO TE RAJES!

Un gallo y un loro montados en caballos bajaron el acantilado de un saltó y un derrape y se pusieron al lado de Donald.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Las tres gallinas de las entradas extravagantes?-Pregunto burlón el líder piñata.

-En realidad mi estimado-Dijo el perico verde-Nosotros somos los 3 caballeros.

-¿Los 3 caballeros? _Bah…_ Aun así nosotros somos más, ¡ATAQUEN!

A partir de ese día ninguna piñata se atrevió a rebelarse otra vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños ni del tío Rico ni de nadie más.

Sí, todo era aventura sobre aventura, emoción tras emoción.

Aunque claro, el mundo no era infinito.

-¿Y dónde vamos ahora tío?-Preguntaba impaciente.

-Pues no hay un lugar para ir hoy, no ha habido indicios de nuevos tesoros y las corrientes aún no se abren lo suficiente para ir a la Atlántida.

-¿Qué tal Itacuak? Hace tiempo que no veo a Selene.

-Ni loco, no pienso ver a Zeus para que me ponga otro de sus tontos retos otra vez.

-Y no quiero ver al pesado de Storcules, es más pesado que Pánfilo-Dijo Donald pasando por el pasillo perezosamente.

-Oh vamos, no hemos salido de aventura en meses.

-Vamos Della, sólo se paciente, todo a su tiempo, ¿Por qué no vas de aventura a la ciudad?

-Okey-Dije molesta saliendo del lugar, pensando en algo interesante que hacer pensé por un momento ir a la guarida de los chicos malos a buscar pelea o algo, pero la vida me llevó a otro encuentro.

- _Auch_ , ¡MIRA POR DONDE CAMINAS!-Dije molesta cuando me empujó un pato que iba corriendo sin fijarse por las calles de Patolandia.

-Lo… Lo siento-Se disculpó ayudándome a levantarme, cuándo lo ví… Quedé impactada.

Sé que tú no tendrás los mismos patrones de belleza que los de un pato cómo yo… Pero él, para una pata como yo, no estaba nada mal.

-Per... Perdón, no fue mi intención-Dije sonrojada.

Y de ahí nos fuimos conociendo, era maravilloso, y era capaz de hacer que incluso andar por las calles de Patolandia que conocía de sobra se volviera una aventura… Les diría su nombre, pero… No soy digna de hacerlo…

Cumplíamos un par de años de salir, y siendo patos jóvenes, pues nos entregamos a la pasión, nos cuidábamos sí… Pero una vez, una sola vez qué no nos contuvimos a esperar bastó, pero omitiré esos detalles.

En fin, después de esa noche de desenfreno en una cabaña en el desierto de Patolandia, nos dispusimos a regresar a casa, insistí en ir caminando con un par de mochilas de provisiones y equipo, pues realmente necesitaba algo de aventura, por lo que no tomamos el autobús de regreso, todo se complicó al hacer alpinismo en los acantilados, estamos bajando uno de los acantilados más alto con solo una cuerda y picos cuando la roca cedió, y los dos quedamos atorados, y en una situación que nuestro peso haría que otro derrumbe aconteciera tarde o temprano.

Después de pensarlo mucho, el tomó su decisión.

-Della, gracias por todo.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Llenaste mi vida de aventura-Se detuvo cuándo las cuerdas se soltaron un poco más, aunque aún nos sostenían en el aire-La verdad desde que perdí a mi familia, sólo seguía sobreviviendo al día a día pero sin experimentar emoción alguna… Era vacío.

-No… Espera cariño, no hagas una locura.

-Tu tienes que vivir, hazlo por mí…-Me sonrió viéndome por última vez-Sigue y alcanza las estrellas.

Y corto la cuerda que lo sostenía y cayó a tierra.

Quedé devastada, Donald hacia todo para animarme, pero no fue si no hasta unos días después de la tragedia que pasó.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!

-¿Qué pasa Della?-Preguntaba Donald aterrado tratando de saber por qué de la nada gritaba como loca, pero no pasó mucho hasta que supiéramos por qué…

Él me dio un último regalo antes de partir.

3 grandes y hermosos huevos salieron de mí, no pude contener mis lágrimas de felicidad, el me dio la bendición y un nuevo motivo antes de partir, aunque no lo hubiera sabido.

Fui feliz los primeros días de empollación, pero entre más pasaban los días, más me preguntaba si los niños podrían con lo de su padre, ¿Cómo los iba a criar sola? ¿Cómo ayudarles a superar el dolor de no tener una familia completa…

Eso me daba mucha tristeza.

Pensaba como llenar sus espíritus de vida, y pensé que compartir aventuras como nosotros dos con el tío podría ser, pero no quería llevarlos a los mismos lugares a los que ya había ido, parte de la emoción de la aventura es que todo fuera nuevo para todos nosotros, así que no sabía qué hacer.

Un día tuve un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla, recordando todo lo que pasó ese día en que perdí a mi gran amor, incluyendo sus palabras:

 _"Sigue y alcanza las estrellas"_

Miré al cielo nocturno a través de la ventana y vi la luna y pensé en que me diría Selene, y entonces como dirían algunos, se me prendió el foco.

-Lo llamaremos la lanza de Selene, con este cohete iremos a los mundos más lejanos y encontraremos las estrellas. Nos aventuraremos en otros mundos y les daremos a los chicos… las estrellas-Dije acariciando el cascarón de uno de mis pequeños.

-Genial Della, me gusta tu estilo.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Y NO!-Grito Donald molestó-Eso es demasiado, es riesgoso tanto para los niños como para nosotros.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si hacemos un buen cohete nada nos podrá detener.

-No sabemos lo que hay ahí afuera, no puedes arriesgar así a tus hijos.

-¡SON HEREDEROS DEL CLAN MCPATO! Claramente podrán con lo que sea.

-¡SON AVENTUREROS NO INMORTALES!

-¡PUES SON MIS HIJOS, Y LOS PUEDO LLEVAR A DONDE QUIERA!

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ!

-¡NO ERES MI JEFE! ¡TÍO!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-El tío solo estaba viendo las bases de mi plan, así que no intervino en nuestra discusión.

Nunca hubiera imaginado qué el tío me compraría un cohete.

-¿UN COHETE!-Pregunté sorprendida a Ciro.

-Eh… sí, ¿No sabías? El señor McPato me lo compró y me nombró su jefe de inventores, aún no terminamos los detalles, pero ya debería volar sin problemas.

Y supe lo que tenía que hacer, le iba a mostrar a Donald que su paranoia solo eran tonterías de él.

Me cole, dejé una nota en la sala de control y entre en la nave, no fue difícil, encendí el cohete y despegue.

-¡DELLA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-Preguntó el tío Rico alterado desde la sala de control.

-Voy a dar una vuelta tío, le mostraré a Donald que no hay nada qué temer.

-¡Pero el cohete aún no está listo para salir de la Tierra!-Dijo alarmado mi tío.

-Sólo rosare la estratósfera y bajo, no pienso irme lejos cuando mis hijos romperán el cascaron en unos días.

-Pero…

-Vamos tío, confía en mí-Dije dándole una mirada para tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien…-Entonces empezó a ver los monitores-Podemos hacerlo juntos.

Di un par de vueltas a la Tierra, era hermosa desde el espacio.

Fue fantástico, no lo negaré, la sensación de ir donde pocos habían ido, es algo que solo un aventurero nato puede entender, y cuando fuéramos a donde nadie había llegado, la sensación sería única en la familia.

-Bien, hora de regresar-Dije mientras empezaba a dar vuelta para volver a Patolandia.

Entonces sonó la alarma.

-Tío, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Della, estás cerca de una tormenta cósmica, da la vuelta rápido o si no…

Vi la tormenta cósmica con una cara de trance por un segundo, después una sonrisa confiada apareció en mi pico, esa tormenta me estaba retando y Della Pato no huye jamás de un reto.

-Tío… Necesito tu ayuda, dime la ruta, yo conduzco.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!-Grito aterrado-¡¿Cómo planeas...?!-Pero ya estaba dentro de la tormenta por lo que no tuvo más opción que ver los radares-Gira a la izquierda.

Y así, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, empecé a volar dentro de la tormenta cósmica, algo que nadie había hecho, la sensación había mejorado más de lo que esperaba…

Pero cómo Ícaro… Volé muy cerca del sol, tanto figurativamente como literalmente.

Ni el tío ni yo vimos ese rayo.

La nave perdió el rumbo.

-¿TÍO? ¡¿TÍO?!-Preguntaba desesperada, pero la señal se había perdido.

Entonces…

 _Crash_

Cuando desperté la nave estaba destrozada, sólo pocas cosas como el dispensador de alimentos y el generador de oxígeno, ambos inventados por Ciro, aun funcionaban, al ver la Tierra en el cielo y el suelo blanco donde flotaba una bandera de los Estados Unidos, supe que estaba en la Luna.

Algunos días y semanas después, asumo, pude ver diversas naves, pero no pude enviarles señal alguna para qué supieran que estaba aquí, intenté de todo para arreglar el transmisor, pero nada.

Con el tiempo, las naves ya no aparecieron, supuse que perdieron la esperanza.

Pero yo no me rendiría.

Han pasado, según mis cálculos, entre 10 u 11 años, aún trato de arreglar el transmisor, cuando, la pantalla capta una señal después de años, un progreso, y entonces los vi.

-Y Patoladia está a salvo gracias a Rico McPato y su familia.

Y ahí estaban, el tío Rico, Donald, la señora Beakley, una niña, un pelícano pelirrojo y tres niños, uno vestido de camisa de manga corta y gorra, ambos rojos, un pequeño de pelo alborotado y camisa azul y un pequeño patito de sudadera verde.

-¿Niños?-Y sonreí como no había hecho en años.

Seguían ahí y estaban vivos.

Y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

-Solo esperen chicos, pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

Bien, espero les haya gustado, oficialmente he vuelto a escribir con el celular, por lo que espero que las próximos fics no se tarden tanto en escribirse, pero bueno, esperaré sus comentarios nwn

Por cierto, un pequeño extra que se ubica en la misma cronología de este One-Shot.

 **Extra: La confesión de Ciro**

-Esta vez el tío fue demasiado lejos-decía Donald llorando desolado en su bote junto a una carriola con 3 huevos en su interior.

-Oh vamos Donald, no pudo ser tan malo-Lo consolaba Ciro dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-¡PERO MI HERMANA ESTA PERDIDA EN EL ESPACIO!

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si le dije a Della qué el cohete no estaba listo.

-¿Qué?

-El cohete, le comenté a Della lo del cohete, pero no sé por qué lo tomaría antes de terminar de ajustar los parámetros de…

-Entonces… Tú construiste esa maldita lanza de Selene-Dijo Donald mientras su cara se ponía roja de ira.

-Esto… si Donald, ¿Pero eso que tiene que…?

Entonces Ciro se detuvo pues Donald lo empezó a empujar y golpear.

-¡FUERA DE MI BOTE! ¡FUERA DE MI BOTE!

-Pero Donald, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¡ME PASA QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR CERCA DE NADIE QUE PROVOCARÁ QUÉ DELLA SE FUERA! ¡LARGO CIENTÍFICO LOCO!-Dijo antes de azotarle la puerta en el pico a Ciro.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres…

Y desde entonces Ciro se centró más en sus inventos que en otra cosa y no volvió a confiar en la gente.

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.


End file.
